Lawn sweeping is a conventional technique used by many homeowners, gardeners, and groundskeepers to collect unwanted debris from a lawn. Such unwanted debris may include, for example, grass clippings, leaves (mulched or whole), and/or pine needles. A well groomed lawn gives a good first impression, whether the well groomed lawn is associated with a business or a home. Furthermore, a well groomed lawn is part of living the “American dream.” For these reasons, among others, a need exists, for an improved lawn sweeper for collecting debris from a lawn.
Lawn sweepers are used in various ways for maintaining a well-groomed lawn. For example, groundskeepers will often mow a lawn, thereby creating grass clippings, during spring and summer there may be debris from trees, trash and other sources and during autumn trees shed leaves or they are blown about. However, the early lawn sweepers used a brush fixed to a housing. As a result, multiple passes were needed in order to achieve the intended results and often such results could not be achieved, which resulted in wasted effort, disappointment and groundskeepers seeking alternate methods.
Early improvements to lawn sweepers generally included some form of a brush height adjustment assembly. Most commonly, the brush height adjustment assembly will include either adjustment of the housing height when the brush is disposed at a fixed location on the housing or adjustment of the brush height when the brush is movable with respect to the housing. However, then the difficulty for a groundskeeper was to determine the correct brush height setting to efficiently complete the task without multiple passes over the same territory. This determination could only be made by trial and error which again results in lost time, wasted effort and frustration.
The disadvantages of current lawn sweeper assemblies outlined above, among other things, are overcome by a brush height setting assembly that may be easily used in connection with a lawn sweeper assembly and enable a groundskeeper to set the brush at the correct height for efficient and proper use of a lawn sweeper.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a lawn sweeper assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides the advantages as described in this disclosure.